Typical economical mixers, such as paint stirrers, are manually operated. Such mixers require quite a bit of effort to properly mix viscous liquids. And manual mixing typically requires a considerable amount of time. Furthermore, such mixers are often relatively fragile considering the forces and durations needed to mix viscous fluids. Thus, such mixers often do not survive prolonged use and, once broken, are typically discarded.
Thus, there exists a need for a mixer that reduces the effort and time required to mix substances, that is durable, and that may be repaired.